The wide proliferation of personal computers and networks allows people to utilize the networks to search for and provide information. Currently, network requests are higher, and network-related enterprises have to buy large numbers of computers and network equipments to satisfy user requests. For example, Internet service providers and virtual host providers need to buy a lot of server computers to rent to users. Because these providers may supply a fast network environment, a lot of companies are willing to rent their server computers. The management and trouble shooting of these computers may become an important link. A larger server computer provider has thousands of server computers. Control of each of these computers requires a monitor, a keyboard and a mouse. Actually, each of these computers spends little time on the monitor, keyboard and mouse. Most of the time, the server computers need no peripheral devices for control. Control of every computer with a set of these peripheral devices incurs high operation costs and is not necessary. Such peripheral devices also waste space. In resolution of these problems, a KVM (Keyboard, Video, and Mouse) switch connected with a monitor, a keyboard and a mouse is utilized to control a plurality of server computers.
However, due to development in electrical technology, computer products progress and change with each passing day. Conventionally, a PS/2 interface is utilized to couple to a keyboard and a mouse for computer control. Nowadays, the PS/2 interface is replaced with a universal serial bus (USB) interface for new generation computers. Some computers, such as computers made by Sun or Apple, may not support PS/2 interface. Therefore, server computer administrators must buy new KVM switches with USB interface to control the new generation computers and special computers with USB interface but without PS/2 interface.
Accordingly, the hardware cost for controlling the server computers and the control complexity are both increased. The server computer administrators have to separate the computers without PS/2 interfaces from the computers with PS/2 interface. Furthermore, if a computer has both PS/2 and USB interfaces but the PS/2 interface is occupied by a local device, the server computer administrator still has to connect the computer to a KVM switch with USB interface for computer control. Such a server computer management method not only increases the control complexity but also requires that the conventional computers be phased out sooner. Therefore, the facility investment is increased, convenient server computer control is lost, and the management cost is also increased when the old computer is replaced with the new generation computer.